A new experimental treatment for recurrent malignant brain tumors has been developed that uses a new type of anticancer drug called a targeted protein toxin. This study is to find out if it can be used safely and effectively in patients with malignant brain tumors. A pump will continuously infuse HN-66000 for 5 to 7 days through a catheter that will be surgically placed into the center of the patient's brain tumor.